


称谓

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [27]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: “最棒的是，在属于他的时代里，我在他身边待了那么多年”“伟大的RULO”
Relationships: Guti/Raul - Relationship, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	称谓

在声势浩大的一场送别后，Raul Gonzalez走下了这个由草皮构成的神坛，他做了45分钟的指环王，现在一切都要回归现实。

他走进球员通道，在昔日队友三三两两的陪伴下推开更衣室的门。

他看见了Gutierrez，他靠在属于七号球员的柜子上和别人说话，他的姿势有些蛮不讲理，好像用肢体语言说着：这个位置是我的，在他的时代里待了那么年的只有我。

Raul在心底暗自发笑，都快四十岁的人了，有时候还像孩子一样，又或者其实他这么多年并没有变过。

Guti抬头冲他眨了眨眼睛，缓步走过来，轻轻的给了他一个拥抱，不同于曾经的那种热烈的身体接触，他仿佛是在拥抱一位多年未见的老友，一位分手已久的地下情人。

在松开手的一霎那，Guti喊他：“Hola，Capitán。”

Raul抿着嘴笑了起来，眼角有细细的皱纹，眼前的人把那头令无数人（包括自己）着迷的金发剪的一干二净，甚至剃了夸张的光头。岁月带走了那么多东西，却带不走他永恒的称呼。

“算了吧，Jose，我早就不是队长啦。”我们也早就离开了这里，早就已经分别。

而且，即使是在皇马时代，Guti也很少这么喊他，他学着Redondo叫他Rulo，场上场下都是这样，颇有种炫耀的意味——在这个亲昵的称呼面前，其他人都成了局外人。

Guti一边掏出手机一边说：“你在我心里是永远的队长。”

Raul不再反驳，在嘴皮功夫上，无论是煽情还是嘲讽他永远不是Guti的对手，只好老老实实的等着Guti拉着他拍照。

闪光灯亮起的瞬间，他忽然想，这一次Jose会喊他什么呢。

END


End file.
